(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus and a manufacturing method of a display panel for a display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is currently the most widely used of the various types of flat panel displays. A typical LCD includes two panels which are provided with field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer which is interposed therebetween. The LCD generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, thereby determining an orientation of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and thereby controlling polarization of light incident to the liquid crystal layer. This polarization may be used to either block light from passing through the liquid crystal layer or allow that light to pass through. A plurality of pixels, each controlling an electric field generated in a liquid crystal layer to either block or pass light may be arranged so as to display an image.
In order to manufacture such a liquid crystal display, patterning of a plurality of thin films is required. A photolithography process is generally employed for this purpose.
However, because the photolithography process includes very complicated steps such as deposition, exposure, development, etching and ashing of a thin film, it requires a long process time and expensive equipment. Accordingly, it causes an increase in manufacturing time and cost when used in the production of a liquid crystal display.